


Hide-a-bed Couch

by malevolentScribbler



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (RPG), World of Greyhawk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentScribbler/pseuds/malevolentScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based around a Pathfinder campaign, set in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-a-bed Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote for a friend in exchange for a picture of our Pathfinder characters cuddling on a couch.

The only light on in the small apartment was the flickering television. Ulia lay on the couch, one arm wrapped around the sleeping Menalya cuddled up against her side, the other hanging off the edge of the couch that was their shared bed, holding onto the remote. Her attention was riveted to the screen, the cheesy horror movie making her chuckle at points. With a groan, Menalya shifted, opening her eyes a little. “Are you still watching tv?” she asked, her voice muddled by sleep.

“You could have opened up the bed if you wanted to sleep more comfortably,” Uliana replied, brushing a loose bit of hair out of the other’s face. Menalya smiled and cuddled deeper into her girlfriend’s side, casually draping her arm across Ulia’s stomach. Taking her eyes away from the television, the older girl pulled Menalya up further on top of her. “You’re pushing me off the couch, and anyways my movie is over now.”

Menalya grimaced, placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But I didn’t want to make you move so I could pull the bed out.” Ulia looked at her in surprise, then laughed, pushing her gently off her. “What? Did I do something wrong?” the younger girl asked, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

“No, of course not,” Ulia said, ruffling her hair. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
